


Fall Through The World

by Manya_Kami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 'Firework' Style, Free-verse poem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy of my enemy is my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Through The World

...

"C'mon,  
Hold my hand,  
won't you?"

_Tch._

"No,  
I don't think  
I will."

_I hate you._

_You're awful._

"Oh,  
come now.  
You should   
trust in me,  
Hakuryuu."

_I want to shoot._

_I want to kill._

_I want to fall through the world._

"I   
don't."

_My Life doesn't belong to_

_Fate anymore._

_But I won't let it_

_belong to_

_You,_

_either._

"Take my hand..."

_I hate you._

_I hate you_

_Ihateyou_

_ihateyouithateyouihateyouihate-_

"But you hate  
Her more,  
don't you?"

_Quite fucking with_

_my head._

_I don't need you-_

_\--_

_I don't need anyone-_

_-because_

_\---_

**I** w ~~i~~ _l_ **l** _b_ e ~~t **h**~~ e h **e** _r ~~o~~_ **.**

"You're no hero,  
Hakuryuu."

_I will kill her_

_for them_

_for Hakuei_

_for me--_

_\--_

i ~~wo **n**~~ ' _t_ **k** **i** _l_ ~~l~~ h e _r_ **~~f o~~**r _y_ ~~o **u**~~.

"D'oh,  
that's harsh,  
Hakuryuu."

_Shut the fuck up,_

_get out of my head-_

_Why won't you just_  
fall,  
Hakuryuu?

_I do_

w _ ~~a~~_ ~~~~**n** _t_

_to fall._

**_I_** w ~~an~~ _ **t**_ t _o_ f **a** ~~l _l_~~ **t** _h_ r ~~o u~~ _g_ h t **h** ** _e_** ~~w~~ o _r_ **l** d ~~.~~

"I'm the only one  
that can help you,  
Hakuryuu.  
So whaddya say?  
Let's team up, ne?  
We can  
 **b** _o_ t ~~h~~  
kill her,  
 ****t o _g_ **e** _t_ ~~h~~ e _r_.  
After all

                                                                                                                                               ~~"~~ _T_ **h** ~~e~~ _en_ e **m** y o _f_ m ~~y~~ ~~en e **m**~~ _y_ i **s** ~~ _m_~~ **y** f _r_ ~~ie~~ ~~~~ _ **n**_ d. ~~\--~~ **"**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Call this a poem, if you feel fit.


End file.
